


A Second First

by _glitterbug_ (klainecreys)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, David shows Patrick how he likes it, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I might turn this into a lil series, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, This is not their actual first time doing anything but the first time they're naked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/_glitterbug_
Summary: Patrick is thirty years old when he experiences one of many second first times. David is there and happy to help him navigate everything that comes with experiencing them.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	A Second First

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I just really felt like writing some smut with feelings in this one but as per usual I couldn't do it without exploring some of Patrick's and David's inner workings along the way.

_ “I feel silly.” _

Patrick’s voice was small when he spoke up, cracking and unlike anything David had ever heard before. Normally he was anything but unsure of himself or small when it came to his presence. No. Patrick Brewer was a guy who was ready to get shit done and David had been attracted to the way he stood his ground at all times from the start, long before he had any idea of just how quickly and dramatically he’d turn his life upside down with that very presence. This was a new side to him that he just now got to know and the realization was bone chilling to him. Behind all the teasing words, the strong opinions and logical thinking, this almost seemed out of character after all, considering that Patrick was so rational and collected usually.

David’s hands stilled on Patrick’s waist almost immediately, his back stretching out as he rose from where he’d been hovering over Patrick to kiss and suck against the pale, sensitive skin of his neck, leaving faint marks that'd fade over the night and he looked down at him with his brows furrowing with worry. They’d been making out for what had felt like hours on end,  _ finally  _ getting some of that sweet taste of privacy that they’d been  _ dying _ to get now that they were back in Patrick’s room without having to worry about Ray barging in at the most inconvenient times. Thankfully, he’d never seen them do anything but it had been a close call just a few days ago and neither Patrick nor David were too eager to introduce exhibitionism into their love life before even having had sex just yet.

“Do you want to stop?” David asked carefully, clearing his throat when he realized that his own voice was way too high, way too thin and just as unsure as Patrick’s had been.  _ Dammit _ . This shouldn’t be such a big deal to him and yet, it kinda was. He was used to sex that didn’t really mean anything other than two people helping each other getting off. It wasn’t something he was all that proud of now that it came down to just that but then again, David also tried not to feel too much shame about it. He’d wanted it that way at the time after all, right? Now that Patrick was in his life though, he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. Not when he was getting a taste of just how good and intimate sex could be. How right it could feel and how exciting. How it didn’t have to be something he felt like he had to do in order to keep someone around but a deeper need to connect with the person he was with and  _ god _ , did he want to connect with Patrick these days. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, David watched his lover intently, making sure to catch every twitch, every little tell-tale sign of him being uneasy, or lying to him even, just when Patrick licked his lips, pressed them together and fell silent for a moment before  _ finally  _ speaking up. “I don’t, no...I mean - I don’t think so? This is... _ good _ . It’s good, I just…,” Patrick trailed off and David was about to get off of him when Patrick’s hands moved up immediately to grip at David’s hips firmly, keeping them on his with a gasp as he looked up at him with somewhat pleading, glossed over eyes. “ _ Don’t _ ,” he whispered urgently and David nodded, pressing his lips together in return as he let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, allowing some of the tension to leave his body. 

“Talk to me, Patrick. I need you to use your words,” David prompted, leaning back a little while his fingertips trailed along Patrick’s bare chest absently. He was tracing circles and random shapes into the flushed, milky skin, along the barely there auburn hair that was peppered across it as it kept rising and falling rapidly. They were still in their underwear after having spent most of their evening together kissing - neither of them had a sense of time at this point but as David glanced over to the window, he realized that it had gotten dark outside. He exhaled deeply, sucking in another breath as he waited for his boyfriend to speak up. Maybe he was panicking now that they were doing this in a way that wasn’t so rushed and desperate but real and raw and intense with both of them nearly naked and half-hard beneath the thin fabric that was still covering them and keeping them from  _ really  _ touching for the first time. With a sigh, Patrick let go of David’s sides and dragged his hands over his own face instead, through his hair and finally allowed them to come to rest against David’s stomach again so his index fingers could draw along the dark line of hair that reached David’s chest and disappeared beneath his briefs. It made David shiver a little and he felt strangely exposed. He was no stranger to being naked around someone else but with Patrick, he was feeling  _ bare _ . Like everything was stripped off and away until it was only him who was left. His body and soul entirely exposed.

“I just don’t think I should be this nervous,” Patrick admitted finally, a crooked smile tugging on his lips and David raised a brow in confusion, his dark eyes focused on Patrick’s even when he blinked and looked down at David’s navel instead. “I’ve been wanting this ever since the night you kissed me. It’s all I can think about when I’m not there with you.” He bit his lip once again, an almost shy smile washing over his features. “And when I’m with you, too. To be perfectly honest here.”

“This is new for both of us, Patrick...I’d be worried if you weren’t at least a  _ little  _ nervous,” David assured Patrick who couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he flushed and let his head tip back, throwing one arm across his face to hide away momentarily, a frustrated groan rumbling from his chest. 

“ _ Hey! _ None of that!” David laughed and tugged on his lover’s arm, finding his eyes with his own and he was quick to lean down for a chaste yet tender kiss. “We’ll go at your pace...I promised you that and I’m in no rush. I mean...not  _ that  _ in a rush, you know?” He teased, toying with the waistband of Patrick’s boxer briefs while his hips gave a restless yet teasing grind against his, eliciting a soft gasp from both of them. 

“I know. I know that - It’s just that…,” Patrick bit his lip, shaking his head in disbelief of what he was about to say, “this feels like my  _ first  _ first time. God knows my actual first time’s been quite some time ago and also... _ mortifying _ now that I think about it but  _ this _ ? It’s like I’m getting a second shot and I just wanna be good for you. I want this to be good,” he admitted and it all but shattered David’s heart. He immediately shook his head and shifted his body down so he could slide between Patrick’s legs, his arms wrapping around his upper body so their faces were on one level and he could brush the tip of his nose against Patrick’s sweetly.

“I don’t wanna mess up, David. Not with you. I can’t let my nerves get the best of me now,” Patrick whispered and David shut him up by bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss that seemed to silence Patrick’s too loud thoughts for a moment. “I don’t want anything to change between us. Sex makes things complicated,” Patrick said and David couldn’t help the amused smile that plastered on his lips. He was well aware that Patrick wasn’t naive but they’d also touched on the fact that he wasn’t as  _ experienced _ as he was and therefore had a very different take on the importance of sex. To David, sex had always been the easiest part.

It released some of the tension between people and it was always easier to deflect in the heat of the moment. Not that he wanted that with Patrick - for the first time it actually felt more meaningful to him as well and like he wanted to be entirely available for it. Like it’d bring them closer instead and he could only hope that Patrick would feel the same way about it because  _ emotions  _ were what made things complicated in his opinion and right now he felt every single one of them. He didn’t mind taking it slow or talking it through though - it all just made so much sense with Patrick right there beneath him. 

“What makes you think you’ll mess up? Everything we did so far - and I mean  _ everything  _ \- was  _ so  _ good for me in case you haven’t noticed and so what if it wasn’t perfect? Sex doesn’t have to be  _ perfect  _ to be good, Patrick. It’s messy and sticky and awkward and weird and  _ beautiful _ . It’s special...with you it is at least,” he told him firmly. “Do you really think that I’m not freaking out? I was worried you’d regret kissing me when we did, let alone letting me touch you or you touching  _ me  _ for that matter. I was worried you’d  _ hate  _ it,” David admitted and Patrick didn’t even try to hold back the genuine laugh that escaped him and he looked back at David, giggly and wide eyed. “Are you serious?” He asked, his body still trembling with the way he was trying not to laugh. “So the fact that I got  _ hard  _ every single time you so much but looked at me a certain way or kissed me wasn’t any indication for how I felt about kissing and touching you?” Patrick asked and now David was laughing, too. They were ridiculous - they were very much aware of that. 

“Oh, I noticed but I thought that maybe you just hadn’t gotten any in a while or you were just  _ really  _ excited to see me,” David teased and Patrick snorted, swatting at his chest. “So?” He murmured. “Shall we work on getting you hard for me again now or are you having a moment of gay panic?” David teased and Patrick snorted, reaching up to tangle a rather daring hand in David’s dark hair to pull him into a searing kiss. He licked between his lips wantonly, letting his tongue drag against David’s with a content moan that was swallowed by the desperation with which their mouths moved together. “ _ Mh _ ...there we go,” David teased when he felt Patrick’s cock twitch against his hip when he pressed himself closer against him again. Patrick flushed at his comment but merely hummed against his lips approvingly. “Can’t help it when you’re so good at this. You know just what to say...what to do…,” he murmured and David smirked, breaking their kiss to reply. “We’ll make this so good, I have no doubt. You’re so good, Patrick,” David assured him before leaning back into another heated kiss that immediately went from sweet and tame to frantic and sinful - just how David liked it. 

Patrick was beautifully pliant beneath him. Relaxing against the mattress and pushing his body against David’s as much as he could. Nerves were a fickle thing, David was well aware of that but he needed Patrick to know that despite his experience, he enjoyed this more than any encounter he’d ever had. Even Stevie had been different. People were so  _ real  _ here in Schitt’s Creek that sometimes it freaked David out but he enjoyed the genuine connection he felt and the affection he shared with Patrick. It felt good to be wanted and not just for his body, his skilled lips and handsome face but for all the things he didn’t like about himself - or used to at least. Patrick made him realize what truly mattered. That he wasn’t worth less just because he liked to eat that extra slice of pizza or didn’t wax the way some people he’d been with wanted him to, but that he was just enough the way he was and worthy of being wanted. 

The other man was good at proving this to him, even better at making him believe it with the way he touched him and the way his eyes grew so soft whenever he looked at him, even when he was teasing him and making jokes on his behalf - it felt like he genuinely  _ liked  _ him and that alone was enough to cause goosebumps to spread across David’s skin. Sex was fun, he liked sex and that was no secret but with only recently discovering how good it could be when it was more personal, more intimate - no one could’ve prepared David Rose for the impact. 

He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he’d almost missed the daring moment of Patrick letting his fingertips trail along his spine, resting against his lower back just to slide beneath his briefs to touch every inch of skin he hadn’t gotten to  _ really  _ touch just yet. Patrick’s eyes were closed as they kissed, his features relaxed with only his brows furrowing lightly in bliss. He was definitely hard by now, David could feel it against his hip and he smirked against Patrick’s lips, catching the lower one between his to nip gently, making his lover moan softly. “Are you feeling better now…?” David asked quietly and Patrick grinned, pulling away a little to allow their eyes to meet, dazed and blown wide with want. “Hm...I’m not sure yet. Maybe you should keep kissing me just to double check,” he teased and leaned back in to crash his lips into David’s, making him gasp at the force and yet he didn’t hesitate to kiss back hungrily.

“ _ David… _ ,” Patrick whispered against his lips and David, once again, was quick to still the absent grinding motion of his hips and he pulled away enough to take in Patrick’s features once more, never failing to check back in with him. “Yeah…?” A wicked smile tugged on Patrick’s lips as he tilted his head, a daring glimmer in his dark eyes. “Can I get you naked?” He asked almost shyly now and it made David chuckle and nod immediately. “Yes.  _ Yesss _ . Yup. Mhm…,” he was quick to confirm with a nod and Patrick beamed. For a moment David was taken aback - not a lot of people got  _ that  _ giddy over seeing his naked body but Patrick was genuinely excited, his eyes wild and gleaming as he pushed at David’s broad shoulders gently, urging him to kneel between his legs. “Can I...be on top now?” David’s brows raised and he merely nodded, enjoying the fact that Patrick was always so considerate and eager to do the right thing when it came to him but also dared to ask and regain some of the control he wanted and needed. 

“Yeah, of course. Let me just…,” David trailed off and shifted around on the bed, moving so he could lay down and Patrick immediately caught on to what he wanted. He watched him with dark eyes, clouded with lust when he took in the sight of David all laid out for him. The curves and edges, the firmness of his body, the elegant line of his neck when his head dropped back and god, he was so obsessed with this man. He didn’t waste any more time and was quick to throw his leg over David’s hips, sitting back so he was straddling his thighs and he was breathing so hard that David gave in to the urge to reach up and drag his hands over Patrick’s heaving chest in a soothing motion, feeling him relax into it immediately.

“Still doing okay up there?” He teased and he felt Patrick’s soft laugh vibrate against his palms, making him smile and squeeze at his pecs gently. “I’m doing very well. Thank you for asking...so considerate,” Patrick joked and it made David laugh in return. “Just checking,” he whispered and let his fingertips trail along his sides, making him shiver and squirm lightly. “Wait...are you ticklish there, Patrick?” A dangerous glimmer settled in David’s dark eyes as he made a mental note to explore that in depth at another point. “I’m pleading the fifth, David,” he replied sheepishly and leaned down to kiss him, keeping it slow and deep, licking between the beautifully curved lips he was getting so addicted to. David was quick to return the kiss, letting his tongue slide against Patrick’s in languid and borderline filthy drags that seemed both lazy yet eager and both men melted into it with ease. 

Meanwhile, Patrick’s hands had started to move from the sides of David’s neck, moving over his shoulders and squeezing at his biceps which made Patrick groan into David’s mouth who immediately swallowed the sound along with a moan of his own. He usually couldn’t stand being touched so intensely, being looked at the way Patrick did. David  _ loved  _ attention, that was no secret but it was very different when it came to what went down in the sheets. His insecurities were deeply rooted and yet, Patrick was really good at making him forget. The way he touched and kissed against his skin, mapping out every inch of it, every single hair and bump and twitching muscle, was utterly overwhelming but David couldn’t get enough. Patrick clearly didn’t either, considering he spent his time straddling David kissing along his jaw while his fingertips continued moving along his sides, dragging inward to his stomach where it quivered. “Hm...are  _ you  _ ticklish, David…?” Patrick murmured against the sensitive skin of his neck before dragging his tongue against it, tasting salt and cologne and  _ David _ . “Well, wouldn’t you like to know? I’ll also plead the fifth so we’re even,” David stated and smirked, his breath hitching when Patrick circled his belly button and he was pretty sure that no one had ever taken their time just touching and kissing and loving on his body. 

It felt almost cathartic, as if Patrick’s touch was healing him from the outside in. 

Patrick was exploring David thoroughly but more importantly, he was exploring himself. What he liked, what he was attracted to, the sexuality he’d been deprived of for so many years. It truly felt like it was his first time all over again with the exception that this time, everything just seemed to make so much more sense to him. He let it all fall into place. His touches came with ease and his hands were a lot more sure on the male physique all laid out in front of him. With David, his grip was a little firmer, yet not any less gentle to the point where it made David want to cry - the way Patrick touched him felt almost too intense as he went on with it and yet like it wasn’t nearly enough but he let him. He let him touch and feel for as long as he needed to because it was the least he could do for Patrick. It was what he deserved. 

Getting a little bolder with his kisses, Patrick had moved down to David’s collarbones, sucking pale marks into the golden skin there and humming contently when David placed a hand against the back of his head, fingertips rubbing against his scalp in soothing motions. David was painfully hard beneath his briefs, aching and throbbing but he wouldn’t rush. He didn’t want to. He wanted to let Patrick guide them - no matter where he’d take them. “ _ Oh my god _ …,” he breathed when Patrick finally reached his chest, spending way too long just touching and scratching against the dark hair there and following the line of it with his lips, reaching David’s belly button once more before placing a kiss beneath it and  _ oh  _ \- David was a goner. “ _ Good _ ?” Patrick asked and David felt like kissing off the goddamn smirk that rested on his reddened lips. For an almost-virgin, Patrick was losing his nerves rather quickly after all. “It’d be better if you just kept doing whatever you want to be doing,” he whispered and Patrick chuckled, nodding. “I can do that,” he murmured against David’s skin and brought of his hands up to rest against the center of his chest while the other settled on his hip. Patrick sighed and laid his head against David’s abdomen, looking up at him with those stupidly fond and unbelievably warm eyes and David mirrored his glance with his own. Feeling a little more sure of himself, Patrick brushed the pad of his thumb against David’s nipple curiously, watching it peak and he couldn’t help but smile at the way he heard David’s breath hitch and  _ oh _ \- he felt his cock twitch at that, too. It was addicting. Just getting to feel and see the effect he had on David so immediately. Not that David didn’t have the exact same effect on Patrick, but he was genuinely enamoured. 

“You like that,” he stated in awe and David let out a shaky laugh. “I _do_ like that.” It felt like a challenge to Patrick. Like this was David asking him to step it up and find out more about all the things he liked so Patrick did it again, a little harder this time and it made David bite his lip as a shiver ran down his spine. “You should tell me when I do something you like,” Patrick said softly. “You seem to figure it out all on your own well enough already,” he murmured teasingly, earning a swat against his arm. “ _Ouch!_ ” David complained and laughed. “Okay so I will say that I am not opposed to things getting a little _rough_ occasionally but I definitely did _not_ like that,” he joked and Patrick flushed and laughed before David joined in. As their laughter died down, Patrick hummed contently and pressed a kiss to David’s chest again, nosing at his skin tenderly. “Hm...I’ll keep that in mind,” Patrick teased, regaining his wit.

David loved that they could be like this. Not at all taking each other or themselves too seriously while appreciating that this was meaningful. That they could go slow without Patrick feeling pressured or overwhelmed. “ _ David… _ ,” he whispered as he continued his kisses along his torso, peppering them against his stomach and his hips as his eyes continued to flicker down to where David’s cock was still hidden away in the tight confines of his black briefs. “I believe I wanted to get you naked, right?” Patrick added, grinning and nuzzling just above David’s waistband where the dark line of hair disappeared, keeping Patrick curious and David was sure he was going to lose it when Patrick dared to place a careful kiss against the very tip of his length where it pressed and leaked against the fabric, pulsing at the gentle contact and the tell-tale promise of Patrick’s soft lips.

“That’s it. You’re gonna kill me, Patrick. This is gonna be my casket. This  _ ugly  _ bed is gonna be my  _ casket _ ,” he urged and Patrick let out another laugh, shaking his head. “Stop it, you’re not gonna die on me. Not before I get to see you naked  _ or  _ my mouth on you.”

“That’s fair enough,” David replied with a shrug and he welcomed Patrick back in his arms when he pushed himself back up so they were on the same level again, kissing and losing themselves in it once more.

With a little more desperation now, Patrick started pushing at David’s briefs, eager to get them down his hips and off of him. He was panting into their kiss, his pupils blown wide when his eyes blinked open to find David’s hazy dark orbs staring back at him. Wordlessly, David reached between them, helping Patrick with the briefs and he gasped when his cock sprung free, resting against his abdomen with how hard he was - straining and throbbing with it. “ _ Fuck… _ ,” Patrick muttered under his breath, his eyes fixed to the thick length and his lips parted when his pink tongue swiped over his lower lip almost hungrily. “You really are perfect from head to toe, huh…?” Patrick whispered in awe and bit his lip, looking up again to find David’s eyes while David slid the briefs off of his long legs and Patrick reached out to trail his hand along the side of his thigh. “So gorgeous,” he said softly, placing a loving kiss to David’s lips. “David, I want - can I get my mouth on you now?” Patrick murmured, kissing against his jaw and down to suck on his favorite spot on his neck. “I’m not gonna say it’ll be  _ good _ but I want to taste you,” he added and David was ready to lose it. His fingers pressed against the back of Patrick’s head again so he could bring their lips together once more, kissing him hard and long and perfectly until they were both panting with it. “ _ God, yes _ . I want that, Patrick. I want anything you wanna give to me,” he said but pulled him close once more, finding his eyes with his own. “It’ll be good because it’s you, Patrick. I want this just as much and we can take it slow. It’s not like you have anything to prove to me. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop. You don’t have to pretend with me.”

It was all the reassurance that Patrick needed because with one last lingering kiss, he made his way back down, peppering kisses all across David’s naked body before stilling when he reached his hipbone once more. He licked his lips and brought his hand up David’s thigh to wrap around his shaft. He let out a shaky breath when his fingers made contact with the warm, velvety skin of David’s cock and he gave him a first, experimental squeeze that slowly turned into a languid stroke that made David moan for him and  _ right _ \- that was why he was so eager to do this. He wanted to coax more of these beautiful noises out of him and get his body to tremble more - he wanted to make him feel as good as he possibly could. He wanted to make him  _ come _ .

Patrick hummed approvingly when some more precome gathered at the tip at his touch and he brushed his thumb against the slit to drag it down the thick vein on the underside, leaving a glistening trail that made his mouth water. David was truly delicious and he hadn’t even tasted him yet. 

“Show me how you like it?” Patrick demanded quietly, his cheeks flushed along with his chest and David let out a stuttering breath. “I - yeah...okay,” he choked out and sat up a little. “But only if you lose your underwear, too. I wanna see you,” David demanded in return and Patrick was quick to comply. He was achingly hard himself. His own cock leaking against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and twitching with excitement. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on and so utterly attracted to somebody. It had never felt this intense with anyone and slowly but surely, it all started to make sense. 

“And you’re telling  _ me  _ I’m perfect when all you are is  _ perfection _ ,” David said when they were both finally fully naked. His dark eyes were almost black at this point, gleaming with his desire and Patrick wasn’t sure whether he wanted to keep losing himself in them or keep his eyes on the heavy cock in his hand. As his eyes trailed down David’s body again and fixed on the sight of his fist moving along the entire length, feeling the warmth radiating from it, all he could think about was how  _ right  _ this felt. How good and real and perfect for once. Patrick had always thought he was weird and wrong for not  _ loving  _ sex as much as other people did but it felt good to realize that it wasn’t his or Rachel’s fault - neither of them could’ve known at the time. No one could’ve ever known just how much Patrick loved the feeling of a cock in his hand and not just any cock either but  _ David’s  _ in particular.

“C’mere,” David prompted suddenly, snapping Patrick out of his thoughts and he reached down between them to wrap his fingers around Patrick’s wrist, stilling it with a shaky breath and making him let go. Neither of them was too thrilled about it but David had a plan and if there was one thing Patrick had figured out, it was that once David Rose had an idea set in his mind, he wasn’t going to accept anything else until it was executed. “Can you sit on the bed for me?” He asked softly and Patrick nodded, swallowing thickly and it made David smile as he leaned forward to place a reassuring kiss against his lips. Sitting back, Patrick spread his legs out around David while David mirrored his position, letting their legs brush as they shifted, getting closer until Patrick was half in David’s lap and half sitting on the mattress, both of them still hard and aching for each other. 

“You wanted to see how I like it, yeah?” David whispered and Patrick’s mouth dropped open, not really trusting himself to speak so he merely nodded. “Okay...but I want you to touch yourself, too, okay? It’ll be more fun that way,” David teased with a wink, licking his lips as he shifted once more to get comfortable. He kept his eyes on Patrick’s when he brought up his palm to drag his tongue against it teasingly, well aware that it wouldn’t do much but if he was going to give Patrick a show to celebrate his first time seeing another man’s dick like this, he’d make sure it was one for the books. A private smile rested on his lips before they parted in a soft moan when David wrapped the damp hand around himself, giving himself a gentle squeeze before building up a slow yet steady rhythm. His eyes were heavy lidded and fixed on Patrick’s with a wanton gleam but Patrick’s didn’t meet his in return this time - mostly because they were too busy focusing on the way David stroked himself back to full hardness and it was the single most erotic thing he’d ever witnessed. “You look so good…,” Patrick murmured, licking his lips and David could see the effect he had on him when Patrick’s length gave a twitch and he had to reach down to squeeze at his base, earning an approving hum from David. 

A smirk settled on David’s features as he sped up his rhythm slightly, biting his lips while his eyes stayed on Patrick’s. “I don’t like it too fast,” he whispered, his voice low and airy and it made the hairs on the back of Patrick’s neck rise. “But I like a  _ tight  _ grip…,” David added and Patrick was still staring in awe, settling for a lazy rhythm on his own cock while he pressed himself closer to David by lacing their legs together a little more and shifting so their thighs were touching and he could feel David’s balls press against his own, brushing them together with the way he was jerking himself off. “ _ Mhm… _ ,” Patrick hummed, pressing his lips together as his brows furrowed, as if he was memorizing the exact speed and rhythm David set on himself. “Can I…,” he started but trailed off again, making David find his eyes. “No, honey - talk to me,” David said and Patrick let out a shaky breath. “I want to try it,” Patrick said firmly and reached out to rest a shaky hand over David’s, making it come to a halt and he leaned in to kiss him deeply, humming at the familiar taste of his man and the way David immediately kissed him back so eagerly. “It’s all yours,” David teased and Patrick grinned, almost a little too excited about the way David had phrased that. “Oh yeah? So I just get to do _ this _ ?” Patrick murmured, a lot bolder now as he gave David a firm squeeze just to move his hand up and down the shaft, curious fingertips brushing against David’s balls, giving them a gentle tug because it was something Patrick liked and he wanted to find out whether or not David enjoyed it, too. The moan it ripped from his throat was a good indication that  _ yes _ , David  _ did  _ like that, too. Patrick’s throbbing cock was long forgotten. He focused on nothing but exploring David’s length as he touched and squeezed and brushed the pad of his thumb against the sensitive spot just below the leaking tip and  _ god _ , David was perfect. Cut and thick and  _ wow _ , Patrick had never thought that he’d ever think of a dick as  _ beautiful  _ but he also hadn’t doubted that literally every single part of David Rose’s body was anything short of perfection. 

“I said I wanted to taste you though, remember?” Patrick said suddenly, his eyes impossibly dark and blown wide with lust and how could David ever deny him? “I remember it clear as day but I’m also  _ really  _ close already,” David admitted breathlessly, his hips rising from the mattress lightly in an attempt to fuck into the tight fist around him and Patrick decided to take pity on him, matching the speed of David’s thrusts until he settled his hips back down and tipped his head back in a deep moan and for a moment Patrick wondered what it’d feel like if David fucked into  _ him  _ instead of into his fist. “You’re so good at this…,” David mumbled and caught the smile it put on Patrick’s face. It was like his praise ignited something more within him. Like Patrick was made to please and more than eager to. As David leaked more precome, Patrick was starting to feel a little more sure of himself and brought his thumb up to swipe across the head once more, making David shudder and his legs quivered with how sensitive he was and when he realized what Patrick was on to, he felt like he could’ve come from the sight alone. 

Patrick. Sweet  _ button-faced _ Patrick Brewer, who looked anything but innocent now, brought his thumb up to his red, kiss-swollen lips and had the audacity to let his tongue drag against it, humming as if he’d tasted the single most delicious drop of honey and David wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “ _ Mmh _ ...,” he hummed with his eyes closed before bringing his hand back down to wrap around David’s cock, jerking him off a little faster and harder now, like he was finally ready to work him towards the sweetest release. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” David warned after a few minutes of Patrick’s strong yet perfect grip, his chest rising and falling rapidly now as he held himself up with his hands against the mattress behind him. “Touch yourself, Patrick. Let me see you,” David prompted and Patrick moaned in approval, reaching between them once more to get a hand back around himself, stroking and moving his hips restlessly while he twisted his fist around David eagerly, watching him, looking back at his face as if to read if he was still doing well while David forced his eyes to stay open. He wanted to drink in the image, memorize it and store it away for times when they couldn’t have each other like this again but he was far from being done for the night. There was so much more he wanted to show Patrick. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ . Oh fuck, baby...I’m so close. Just like that,” he choked out breathlessly, his neck straining and Patrick was quick to let go of himself so he could get his now free hand back on David’s perfect chest. His fingertips brushing along his skin, the chest hair he was apparently  _ way _ too fond of and across to toy with one of his hardened nipples again and that was when it all became too much. David moaned out loudly, one hand reaching to grip Patrick’s thigh, holding on so hard it’d bruise when his cock gave a last powerful throb and a twitch before he spilled all over Patrick’s hand, his stomach, some of it even landed on Patrick’s hip as the last spurts of his release pulsed from the swollen tip before dribbling down and catching in the dark, neatly trimmed hair at the base. “Oh my god. Oh  _ fuck _ , Patrick... _ shit _ ,” he cursed under his breath, his entire body trembling and toes curling with how hard he’d come and it took him a moment to recover from it with the only thing on his mind being  _ Patrick _ . “O-Okay... _ okay _ ,” he breathed, shuddering when Patrick continued stroking him lazily, making his thighs and stomach quiver with oversensitivity and Patrick was grinning, beaming almost as a small, happy giggle escaped him. He’d made David  _ come _ . David came because of him and it was the sweetest sensation he’d ever felt. It was only when David hissed softly that Patrick let go, wiping his hand on the sheets carelessly before their lips crashed into one another in a hungry yet tender kiss. Patrick was still achingly hard between them though David could feel his shoulder move in a steady rhythm which was enough to make him grin against Patrick’s lips and he reached between them once more, stilling his hand. 

“Babe...stop.  _ Stop  _ for a second,” David murmured, biting at Patrick’s lower lip gently, teasingly. “You were so fucking good to me. Let me get you off?” All Patrick could muster was a low moan and David was quick to replace Patrick’s hand with his own, continuing the rhythm he’d been watching and feeling as he licked back between his lips, deepening the kiss longingly. With his own desire fleeting and his lust-clouded mind slowly coming back, there was so much more David craved and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to be able to cross one things on his list of things he wanted to do with his lover. Breaking the kiss with a soft smack, David grinned and Patrick blinked open his eyes, his brows furrowing as he tried to read the expression on the other man’s features. “I know this is something  _ you  _ originally wanted to do to  _ me  _ but I’m sure you can repay me later,” he teased with a wink and Patrick was about to speak up when David was already settling between his legs as he laid on his stomach, kissing and nipping on the pale insides of his strong thighs and nuzzling against his heated skin. “Oh my god…,” Patrick choked out and David took it as a cue to wrap his hand around Patrick’s cock again, stroking and sticking his tongue out to let the tip rest against it before his eyes peered up darkly. Patrick bit his lip hard, it was the single most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life and he was watching him with wild, eager eyes while he tried his best to keep his hips from bucking. “I-I won’t last, David,” he complained but David merely raised a challenging brow before letting his tongue drag against the leaking slit, humming at the taste that was purely Patrick before  _ finally  _ wrapping his lips around him. He made quick work to bob his head and suck around the thick shaft, groaning contently at the taste and the stretch and the vibration made Patrick shiver and whine and dig his fingertips into David’s shoulder  _ hard _ , his blunt nails leaving crescent marks. There was so much Patrick wanted to say, so many words of praise in his head and he wasn’t sure whether or not some spilled from his lips but he could feel David smile around him before he pulled off with a wet, filthy sound and looked back up at him. Patrick felt like he was slowly dying with how turned on he was. There was a string of saliva connecting David’s plump lips with the very tip of his cock where he was twitching with want, so hard his length strained and bobbed against his belly. “Are you going to come, babe....?” David asked breathlessly, his voice a little rougher now and Patrick was going to lose it  _ fast _ . “Y-Yeah. Yeah, David - fuck...I’m so fucking close,  _ please _ ,” Patrick whined and while normally, David would’ve teased him or maybe edged him a little bit, he figured that Patrick had earned his sweet release and the night was still young after all. 

“I got you,” David assured, smoothing his hands up and down Patrick’s sides, grabbing at his hips to keep them steady, giving them a squeeze. “Don’t worry about moving, okay? I can take it. I  _ want  _ to take it,” he murmured and Patrick let out a shaky breath, nodding. “Okay,” he choked out and David let go of his hips, sinking his mouth down around him once again, sucking hard and moving fast, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock to keep it steady and stroke what he couldn’t reach before he relaxed his throat and took Patrick in as deep as he could go, letting him hit the back of his throat and Patrick was a goner. He was moaning and gripping at David’s hair and David  _ let him _ . David was sure that Patrick could ask anything of him and he’d at least consider it if not just do it. He wanted nothing more than for him to feel good and safe around him. David swallowed around the thick length throbbing in his throat and Patrick’s hips seeked out the sensation, pushing as far as he could go and David hummed longingly, more than happy to accept every inch of him. Keeping him there for a long moment, David just kept hollowing his cheeks and moaning around Patrick until Patrick let out a shaky breath he’d been holding, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hips trembled and stomach tensed. He was going to come - both of them could feel it. 

“D-David, I’m gonna…,” Patrick breathed, moaning and tapping David’s shoulder desperately but David simply opened his watering eyes, meeting Patrick’s as he kept his lips sealed around him. It was then when it all came crashing down on Patrick and he couldn’t hold back any longer as his release spilled down David’s throat and Patrick was panting and writhing as his lover swallowed around him eagerly, pulling back when he felt a last pulse spurt from him and suckling gently around the tip until Patrick trembled and his hips pulled back with how sensitive he was getting. Patrick wasn’t sure what to do with himself, his entire body was thrumming and twitching and he was sure he’d never come that hard before - at least not in a very long time and while everything was a little hazy now, he shuddered when David pulled off with a soft pop and licked his plump lips - not even for show but so very casually. It still made Patrick’s stomach swoop and his cock give a last twitch before he attempted to catch his breath, his head dropping back for a moment. “Come up here,” he breathed, his voice rushed and trembling but David was quick to comply, his own chest heaving and his expression so utterly raw and for a moment Patrick wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. To see this beautiful, usually so put together, man ruined like this but not in a way that seemed  _ damaged _ but in a way that seemed nothing but real. This was David after giving him pleasure. After connecting with him and making him feel good because he wanted to and the realization hit Patrick harder than he’d ever thought. “Can I ki-” 

Before David could finish his question, Patrick had already pulled him into a deep kiss and he didn’t hold back the low moan that escaped him when he tasted himself on his tongue, not at all worried about whether or not it should be gross because how could he think about anything being gross when it came down to being intimate with David? It only felt more intimate and the fact that David communicated with him the entire time, asking him whether something felt good or right and reading his body language like an open book - he’d never felt anything like it. 

“As if I’d ever say no to kissing you,” Patrick whispered against David’s lips when they parted and David was beaming back at him, a happy giggle escaping him. “ _ Thank you _ ,” he added after a brief moment of more kisses and David catching his breath, their arms and legs tangled as they embraced in the middle of the bed and Patrick leaned in to kiss against David’s neck gently, nuzzling and staying as close as he possibly could. David chuckled and rolled his eyes and Patrick could feel it without seeing him do it. “You know you never have to thank me for a blowjob, right? Because it was my pleasure,” he teased, resting a hand over his chest for emphasis and Patrick grinned widely. “As great as it was, I wasn’t thanking you for only that though, David,” Patrick mumbled against heated skin. “Just - thank you. For letting me experience this. With you. Without judgement,” he added quickly and David shook his head, pressing a kiss to his temple and tugging him closer. “I’d never judge you for experiencing pleasure. And I’d rather have you experience this part of yourself with me than someone who doesn’t know how to handle it. It’s just as exciting to me, Patrick. This is unlike anything I’ve ever done before, too. All I bring into this is experience but you bring the enthusiasm and you make me feel…,” he trailed off, clearing his throat as he felt himself getting emotional. “You make me feel like I’m the only thing that matters when we’re like this. You care so little about your own pleasure when you deserve it more than anyone to feel good. I want nothing more than for you to feel good with me,” David choked out and he could feel the way Patrick’s strong arms tightened around him, keeping him close and safe.

“ _ Well… _ ,” he rasped, smiling fondly against David’s jaw. “We have all the time in the world to explore all that in depth, right…?” Patrick added and David pulled back so their eyes could meet in the dim light surrounding them. “We have all the time you could possibly want and need, Patrick. I’m in no rush with you,” he said firmly and it was all that Patrick needed to hear. 

“Good. It might take us a while to get through all the things I want to do with you anyways.”


End file.
